Never say goodbye
by kyo23
Summary: Kyousuke Imadori and Karen Ichijou were very close friends. They thought that it would last forever. But what if fate altered their friendship, will they still cling on each other or will they prefer to part ways. KyousukeXKaren fan fic
1. Chapter 1

**Kyo23: I do not own school rumble**

* * *

**Here's another fan fic of KyousukeXKaren. I know I'm not yet finished with my first story but I really had the urged to write this one and I don't know why. Anyaway hope you would like my story.

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 1**

** xxxxxThe Meetingxxxxx**

Life is truly unpredictable. You never know what might happen in just a blink of an eye. A second could change everything, a change that can be for the better or for the worst. Sometimes these changes can cause you so much pain and sometimes it may lead to new opportunities. Life moves in mysterious ways, so we need to be always prepared.

Two different people with different lives, can they still meet both ends? Could destiny be a tool to unite them together or it may be the opposite of tearing them apart.

It was a busy morning in the Imadori mansion. Young Kyousuke got out of his bed early to prepare for a special day. As usual he did his daily routine and went to his closet to reach for a black suit and a red cravat which perfectly matches his golden hair. He looked so clean and elegant as he went down stairs to meet with his parents.

"Ready dear?" Mrs. Imadori placed her hands on the lad's shoulders. Kyousuke gave his mother a sigh." Remember just be yourself and don't be nervous" Mrs. Imadori advised her seven-year old son.

"What if she hates me?" Kyousuke gave her mother a worried face.

"Who would hate a fine boy like you? You're smart, cute and most of all you have a charisma to make anyone smile" Mr. Imadori giving his son a pat on the head and a smile.

"Are you sure she won't hate me?" the golden haired boy still queried.

"Of course she won't dear" His mother held his face and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

The Imadori family is one of the top company owners in Japan. Kyousuke is an only son and the heir of the Imadori Corporation. As a member of an elite family his future was already secured including his married life. **(Too young isn't it)**

**ooOOoo**

Outside the mansion, a sound of a car broke the discussion and gave Kyousuke the feeling of having butterflies in his stomach. He held both his parents' hands and went outside to the black limousine which was parked at the entrance. As the door was opened he saw a bright light. It slowly faded and a saw a little girl in a below the knee pink waffled dress. She wore pink doll shoes and had a shoulder length dark green hair. Beside her is a tall man wearing a long gray coat and neatly black ironed pants that goes so well with his black leathered shoes. Mr. and Mrs. Imadori approached and greeted them while little Kyousuke got flabbergasted at the corner, looking with his azure eyes at the dark green haired girl.

"Hi there" the dark green haired girl approached and greeted the lad on the corner.

Kyousuke came to his senses and greeted back the girl in front of him. "Hi"

His cheeks burnt red as he said those two letters.

All of them came inside the mansion and settled themselves in a large living room. It has a red velvet carpet and a pearl white soft couch with a finely engraved design. The room gave an atmosphere of nostalgia because of the detailed made sculptures. It also has large paintings of famous painters which completes the aura of the room.

Mr. Ichijou spoke and presented his daughter, Karen Ichijou, to the family. The Ichijou's are not as rich as the Imadori's but they do own a lot of properties. They own lots of properties and have many farmlands. Since Mr. Imadori is a close friend of Mr. Ichijou, they've arranged the marriage of their children. So at the age of seven, Kyousuke is already engaged to Karen.

"My name is Karen Ichijou "Karen introduced herself and gave everyone a sweet smile.

"Hello Karen" Mrs. Imadori shook her hand

"Karen, what a nice name" Mr. Imadori gave her an overwhelming smile.

Mrs. Imadori asked Kyousuke to introduce himself. The golden haired boy stood in front and nervously spoke.

"Good morning. My name is Kyousuke Imadori" the young lad put his left hand at the back and crossed his fingers.

"My, Oh my, you've grown into a fine young boy" Mr. Ichijou looked at Imadori's azure eyes.

'Thank you sir" Kyousuke replied

"And polite too. I'm sure you'll be a great man someday and a perfect partner for my daughter." Mr. Ichijou complemented.

Kyousuke's cheeks turned scarlet because of Mr. Ichijou's praises.

"Why don't both of you play in the garden and get to know each other" Mrs. Imadori suggested as she was blinking secretly at her son.

"Go on Karen, it would be fun" Mr. Ichijou insisted on her daughter.

The two children went outside. Kyousuke guided Karen to the garden and Karen followed suit. When they reached the place, it was beautifully decorated with different flowers. The place was very peaceful and pleasant. The vibrant colors of the flowers emit a blissful feeling and the breeze was quite refreshing. Butterflies wander everywhere. It was like they're in paradise.

"This is my mother's garden" the lad entertained and toured Karen all over the place but Kyousuke seems to notice that Karen was quiet and has a frown on her face.

He quickly gathered flowers and put it into bundles, and then he gave it to Karen to cheer her up. As Karen accepted the flowers for some reason the smell irritated her nose and made her sneeze.(Hachuu!!) Karen fell on the ground. Kyousuke stretched his hand to help her stand up but instead of raising her, he fell and both of them lied on the ground. Suddenly they burst into laughter.

Kyousuke stared as Karen laughed. Her innocent face made him blushed like a ripe tomato. He felt very happy when he made Karen laugh. They're first meeting wasn't that bad after all and he thought that they might be good friends in the near future.

"You're pretty interesting Kyousuke" Karen continued chuckling.

"I know that's my talent" the golden-haired boy chuckled and blushed.

Both of them were covered in petals and lying on the ground.

As the two children returned to the living room, the young lad noticed that the frown in the dark haired girl's face returned.

Karen's father called her and talked to her. After which her father waved goodbye to her. As Karen's chestnut eyes witnessed her father leaving, she didn't shed a tear. Mrs. Imadori went beside Karen and held her left hand as they sent off her father. Kyousuke didn't know what was happening but he felt sad seeing Karen that way.

Karen's father needs to go overseas because of work, so he'll be leaving Karen in the hands of the Imadori's for a while.

Kyousuke approached Karen and gave her a white handkerchief.

"I won't be needing that" Karen returned the handkerchief given to her.

"I didn't say that you'll need it now. Keep it, you'll be needing it later" Kyousuke insisted the handkerchief to Karen.


	2. Chapter 2

**kyo23: I do not own school rumble.**

**HI everyone here's the new chapter. It should have been uploaded yesterday but I had some technical problems with this site. Anyway here's the continuation. Hope you'll like it.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**xxxxxPrecious Momentsxxxxx  
**

After Karen's father left her, she became quiet and usually stays in her room. She just goes out of her room if she needs to fill her stomach. This alarmed Mr. and Mrs. Imadori because this might affect Karen's health. She won't even talk to Kyousuke instead she would always stare at the open sky in her window. Kyousuke would often visit her in her room and tries to talk to her but it was pointless. Even Mr. and Mrs. Imadori were being ignored by Karen.

One night, Kyousuke couldn't sleep so he went to Karen's room to check up on her. In his surprise he didn't saw Karen in her room. He panicked and searched for her in every corner of the mansion. He was really worried and sweated a lot. He wanted to wake up his parents but he knew they were very tired from work so he decided to search for Karen alone.

"Karen where are you?" He cried softly. "Please Karen, don't do this"_ "Did she leave the house? What if she won't be coming back? What should I do?"_

Suddenly his azure eyes had a glance in the garden and saw a girl standing in the middle. Hastily Kyousuke ran to the garden and saw Karen who was sniffing and coughing because of the cold mist.

"Karen, what are you doing here outside?" Kyousuke exclaimed. "You could get sick you know" he put his jaket on her and brought her inside her room.

There Kyousuke stared at Karen's chestnut eyes that were quite puffy. He placed his hand in Karen's temple and checked if she had a fever. (Thank goodness she didn't or else it would be a problem.)

"You cried all night, weren't you?" the lad asked the dark green haired girl and gave her a sigh. But Karen just gave her a glare of her chestnut eyes.

"Come on let's put you to sleep" Kyousuke placed a blanket on her and tucked her in.

When Kyousuke was leaving the room, Karen grabbed his hand.

"Why are you doing this?" the dark green haired girl seriously questioned the lad as she was holding his wrist.

"Simple because I'm your friend" the golden haired boy freed his hand from her grasp and held her hands tightly. Then suddenly Karen burst into tears. The lad enveloped his arms around her to make her feel better." Just let it out, there's no point in suppressing it."

Karen cried till her eyes got swollen and till she got tired. Kyousuke stayed with her the whole night, holding her hands as both of them lay in the soft satin bed. Karen felt Kyousuke's warm presence and that made her feel better.

The next morning, Mr. and Mrs. Imadori saw that something has change in Karen's behavior. She ate breakfast with them and she doesn't lock herself in her room anymore instead she would play with Kyousuke.

"Kyousuke , did you do something?" Mr. Imadori asked his son curiously

"Me? I didn't do anything" the golden-haired boy responded

"Are you sure? It seems like Karen has changed." Mrs. Imadori added. "Anyway it's good to know that she's not that depressed anymore."

"Kyousuke ! Come on! Aren't we suppose to catch butterflies today?" the dynamic dark green haired girl cheerfully called her playmate.

"Coming!" the golden haired boy responded as he was carrying nets for them to use.

"I better go now, mom, dad" Kyousuke smiled at her parents.

"Have fun then" His mother waved at him and smiled back. "Be careful okay, and take care of Karen" Mr. Imadori said.

Kyousuke and Imadori went to the park to catch butterflies. It was a perfect timing since it was a fine day to catch butterflies. Kyousuke doesn't really like catching butterflies since it's boring and girly but since it makes Karen happy, he's got no choice.

"Close your eyes" Kyousuke slowly puts a blind fold on Karen.

"Why?" Karen refused to do it and put down the handerchief that was supposedly would cover her eyes.

"Just do it Karen-chan" Kyousuke insisted on putting the hankerchief

"What did you just called me?" the dark haired girl queried as she move closer to Kousuke.

"Ahh…nothing it's just, Karen-chan, no big deal" the young lad put his hand behind his head and scratched He looked away from her innocent face with a slight shade of scarlet in his cheeks.

"Oh I see, then I'll call you oni-chan " Karen gave Kyousuke an irritating smile as she grab the net holding by the golden-haired boy. She started running energetically and the young lad was persuaded to chase her.

"Why oni-chan? Aren't we just of the same age?" Kyousuke's legs were staggered because of the endless chase he had with Karen-chan. "Why oni-chan? She could have called me Kyousuke-kun instead" "Anyway if that makes her happy then there's nothing for me to do something about it".

Kyousuke got tired of running and laid himself on the ground. He focused his attention to the dark green haired girl running gleefully in the park. The lad couldn't stop admiring her, the way she smiled, the way she walk, and talk, everything about her. He wished this wouldn't end and that they will always be together.

"Oni-chan, come here. I wanna show you something" Karen yelled and waved at the lad lying on the ground. Quickly Kyousuke aroused and approached Karen, who was twirling in the middle surrounded by lilacs, roses, tulips and lots of beautiful wild flowers. Lots of Butterflies were surrounding her. It was like she's a princess in a fairy tale. The only thing that Kyousuke could do was stand at the corner with astonishment and let his azure eyes gaze at her beauty. For sometime now Kyousuke hadn't realized his feelings for Karen but one thing's for sure he's happy when she's happy. Making her smile all the time is the greatest achievement he had done in his life..

"That was supposed to be my surprise to you but you spoiled it Karen-chan." The golden haired boy drew near her, looking depressed.

"Then would this make you feel better oni-chan" Karen quickly laid her lips on the boy's cheeks and hugged him so tightly. "Thank you oni-chan, for not giving up on me." She whispered onto his ears.

"No, thank you for making me very happy Karen-chan." Imadori hugged her also tightly_. "I hope I could hug her like this forever"_

Both of them were surrounded by wandering butterflies. The butterflies were like petals of flowers embracing them. As they free themselves in each others arms they started catching butterflies in their nets. After which they just let it go again. Kyousuke didn't much like doing this since it's pointless to catch and free them afterwards. Even so he didn't know why he didn't get annoyed about it.

A very close friendship was born between the two of them. They were united and enjoy each other's company. They hoped it will stay forever but the only predictable in life is its unpredictability.

* * *

**S****o what do you think should I continue or not? Imadori is knida ooc in this fan fic. He has this bright personality and gentleman like but soon there will be a change. I hope I could finish this fan fic . Anyaway please do review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kyo23: I do not own school rumble**

* * *

**Here's another chapter, hope you'll like it.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**xxxxStarry Starry Nightxxxx**

The luminous moon was up and the sky was covered with darkness. The twinkling stars were like precious gems in the sky. Karen and Kyousuke just finished eating supper. They had roast turkey, salad and corn soup for side dish, and blueberry pie for dessert. (What a sumptuous meal).

After the festive meal the two children went upstairs to the balcony. It was clear night, perfect for star gazing. The moon was so big and bright, as if it was so close to them. It was a lovely night for both of them.

"I wanna show you something Karen-chan" Kyousuke stretched his hand as he accompanies Karen to a telescope assembled at the edge of the balcony. Kyousuke first fix the telescope then beckoned Karen.

"I had this since I was five. My father gave it to me since I had zeal for astronomy" Kyousuke rubbed the back of his head.

"I didn't know that I could see the stars this close" Karen chuckled as she placed her eye in the lens of the telescope. Karen was so excited that she couldn't help herself gazing at the stars.

"Oni-chan, do you know the legend of the falling star?" Karen asked as she keeps on admiring the beauty of the night.

"Falling star? You mean the asteroid that penetrates through the earth's atmosphere that produces heat? Koyusuke explained as he was holding his chin.

"That, I didn't know" Karen sweat dropped and smiled because she was astonished of the knowledge of a seven-year-old boy.

Kyousuke was still brain storming about heavenly bodies when Karen cut the mood and told him the story of the asteroid he's talking about.

"They say that if you see a falling star, you should wish for something and it would come true but only if you have finished wishing while the star has not fallen completely." The green haired girl gave a blissful look on the boy.

"I don't know, it just doesn't make sense and it's kinda illogical" Kyousuke still thinking as if he was an expert in this field. (For Pete's sake their just children!)

Karen turned her back and walked away from her friend. She was so pissed of Kyousuke's response. She decided to leave the room when suddenly the lad stopped her by holding her wrist.

"I think it would be exciting to wish for the star together" the golden haired boy stared at Karen's chestnut eyes and gave her a smile.

Karen was still upset of what she did but at least she didn't leave the room. She sat in a bench on the corner looking annoyed. _"Mr. smarty pants, I should have not told him that story."_

The golden haired boy sighed and felt guilty of what he had done. He approached the girl on the corner. He slowly picked something out from his pocket "I'm supposed to give this to you on your birthday which will be two weeks from now but I think now is the best time to give my present."

Out from his pocket was a silver necklace that has silver a butterfly pendant. It has an aquamarine gem in the middle which was surrounded by a silver lining which was carefully made. (Aquamarine is the birthstone for the month of March)

"Are you still angry at me" Kyousuke slowly puts the necklace on her hand. "Wait, I'm not yet done surprising you." The lad placed his hand again on his pocket and got a box. It has a design just like the butterfly necklace. It was round and has pretty rhinestones in it. To top it up it was a silver jewelry box. Then Kyousuke borrowed the necklace she gave to the girl. He inserted the necklace into a lock on the box and it opened abruptly. It also produced a solemn sound which gives a light sensation to their ears.

"Canon!" Karen was so surprised with the gift she has received.

"You got that right. It's Johann Pachelbel's Canon" Kyousuke giving the box to the girl sitting beside her. "Are you still mad at me Karen-chan?"

"I don't know. These wonderful presents doesn't seem to convince me" Karen placed her hand on her chin and pretend to ignore Kyousuke's resolution.

"Is that so!" Kyousuke suddenly grab Karen and tickled her till she say's she's accepted his apology. Karen burst into laughter.

"Come on just say those magic words, Kyousuke I accept your apology" the golden haired boy keeps on tickling Karen.

"Okay, okay, apology accepted" Karen has tear drops on the corner of her eyes because she can't stop laughing. Kyousuke stopped tickling her and divert his attention to the stars. ( I think he's waiting for the falling star)

Karen noticed that there was an encryption at the bottom of the porcelain box. It says "_constant as the stars above always know that you are love_" and at the lower part of the encryption there were two letters, K.I. (obviously it's Kyousuke Imadori)

Karen glanced at the boy right next to her. She wanted to cry because of Kyousuke's present for her but she was too shy to do that. She was really touched and immediately hugged him. She whispered into his ears. "Arigatou ne, Oni-chan". _"This is the most wonderful gift I had received in my entire life. I would treasure it and guard it with my whole life"_

Kyousuke was surprised of what she did but he was very pleased that his friend liked his little surprise. (Little? I think not.)

Both of them were staring at the vast sky when suddenly there was a flash of light. A fire ball just appeared. The two children made their wishes and wished as fast as they could. Karen closed her eyes and wished like she never wished before then she held her hands together. _"I wish for my father to come back" _

After the falling star disappeared the lad was curious of the girl's wish and so he asked "What did you wish?"

"I'm not suppose to tell it to you or else in won't come true" the green haired girl responded.

"Really? So I'm not suppose to tell my wish too." The golden haired boy queried. He had so many question marks in his head.

"Maybe we could make an exception in this point" Karen answered as curiosity fills her head. She's dying to know what her friend wished.

"What if it won't come true?" the boy raised his eyebrow _"Why didn't she told her wish to me if that's the case"_

"Fine then, don't tell me!" the dark green haired girl crossed her arms and grinned. She looked away at the golden-haired boy in front of her.

Kyousuke came closer to her. He slowly lowered his head to the girl's ears then he whispered," I wished that will stay forever like this, I wish Karen-chan will be forever at my side"

Karen cheeks turned scarlet as those words ring into her ears. Kyousuke's azure eyes stared at her. He satisfied himself every minute he's with her and even though they're always together, he never gets tired of staring and admiring her.

"What? Do I have dirt in my face?" Karen's head was filled with question as she saw her friend stunned and intently looking at her. She felt uncomfortable and felt that she's going to melt.

"Nope, come on let's sleep, its kinda late" Kyousuke brought her to her room and tuck her in as always. "Good night Karen- chan"

"Good night Oni-chan" the girl responded as she watched Kyousuke leave her room with her chestnut eyes.

* * *

**Please do review. (I'm really not good in giving titles...)**


	4. Chapter 4

**kyo23: I do not own school rumble as always...**

**I really don't have anything to say. Hope you'll like this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 4

**xxxxThe Tragedyxxx**

**5 years later……**

"Karen-chan, are you ready?" the golden haired boy yelled as he was standing outside Karen's room. He put his hands into the pockets of his olive green trousers that go so well with his stripped green and white polo shirt.

"Not yet, just give me a few more minutes" the green haired girl answered with her high pitched tone.

Kyousuke is taking Karen to an ice cream parlor as he had promised her the other day. Kyousuke made a deal with her that if he passed his exams with flying colors, he'll treat her. Karen has been helping Kyousuke with her studies and as a result Kyousuke did get high scores in the exam.

"Karen-chan, did your closet eat you alive or you ate your closet?" Kyousuke teased her and chuckled. _"Girls, they're just so picky, why can't they decide immediately?"_

The green haired girl came out of her room. The impatient lad can't help but stare with awe. He noticed that Karen grew more beautiful each passing day. His azure eyes carefully glared at her from head to toe. This made Karen felt uneasy.

She was wearing a white waffled dress paired with scarlet shorts. Her little feet were covered with red doll shoes. As she draws near to the stunned guy in the corner, she pinched his cheeks.

"Ouch, what did you do that for?" the golden haired boy rubbed his cheeks to ease the pain. _"She really looks so cute. Now what am I going to do? I can't take her out, it's too dangerous for her out there_" (He just doesn't want other people to take her away from him)

"Come on now, oni-chan. Cut the day dream and let's get going. We might run out of time" the dark green haired girl grabbed his wrist and made her way outside the mansion.

"Can you call me Kyousuke-kun, Karen-chan? I'm kinda uncomfortable with oni-chan. You've been calling that for more than 5 years now. It makes me feel that I'm so much older than you." He scratched the back of his head and had a slight shade of red in his cheeks.

"No" Karen replied with a smirk.

"If you won't call me Kyousuke-kun then I won't go" the lad crossed his arms and halted. He closed his eyes and looked away from the girl.

The green haired girl tried to pull him but she doesn't have enough strength to move him a single bit even though she used her full strength (Hahaha….Karen's weak)

"Alright then, if that what makes your childish request to satisfaction" Karen glared at Kyousuke irritatingly. "Kyousuke-kun" she whispered

"What, I can't hear you, please speak louder Karen-chan" the golden haired lowers his ears to Karen's lips in order to hear it better.

"Kyousuke-kun!" she yelled. Kyousuke was satisfied except that now he has an ear infection. It seems like his ear drum was destroyed by Karen's deadly scream.

The two went to the ice cream parlor in Shibuya. Just their luck, the line in the counter wasn't that long and they were given discount coupons. The store had a limited promo with their products. Those who were given coupons will have a fifty percent discount.

Karen ordered a double chocolate Swiss mocha parfait topped with chocolate chip cookies while Kyousuke preferred a vanilla sundae poured by a hot coffee with a slight mint flavor. (It's not a date, date!! It's just a friendly date ok)

Kyousuke noticed that Karen is wearing the pendant he gave her when they were seven. _"It's still as beautiful as ever like the owner."_ He also noticed that Karen brings the jewelry box wherever she goes. She never takes it out of her sight. She would always play the lovely tune of the box and hummed with it. The golden haired boy rested his cheeks on his palm and watched Karen as she ate her sweet dessert.

After eating at the ice cream parlor, they've decided to go for a movie when suddenly Karen yelped. "Oh no! I forgot it, how stupid of me to forgot to bring it. Just wait here Kyousuke-kun." Karen went back at the store dashing as fast as she could.

As she rushed to cross the road she didn't saw the big truck was rushing. The noise of the truck's siren ring into Karen's ears, that made her glance at the truck moving near to her at a fast speed.

Kyousuke heard a loud crashing sound which made his heart beat faster. He ran to find his friend and saw a bunch of people to where Karen headed a while ago. He made his way to the crowd nervously and gasping for air. As he reached the place of the commotion, he saw a body of a girl lying in the middle of the road. She was bleeding horribly. Suddenly Kyousuke's body froze, his whole body turned numb as he saw his friend's body. He can't help but cry and run to her. He grabbed her and yelled till he ran out of air from his lungs." Karen-chan! Karen-chan! Speak to me!" his hands were covered in blood. The crowd stared at the young man, desperate to revive his friend.

A few minutes later and ambulance came rushing and picked up the bleeding girl to the nearest hospital. Kyousuke went with them at the hospital. He felt helpless since he's just a kid.

Karen was taken to the emergency room and the young lad was left outside. He didn't know what to do. He was trembling in fear as he called his parents. He couldn't dial the right numbers with his hands full of stain and he kept on hitting the wall desperately which annoyed the people in the hospital.

**ooOOoo**

"Mr. Ichijou, may I speak with you" the doctor called. Kyousuke was left behind in the bench alone, deeply depressed and full of anguish. He kept on blaming himself for taking Karen out. His parents kept on telling him that it wasn't his fault. (Kyousuke's parents went home to get some change of clothes and other needs.) _"If we hadn't gone to the ice cream parlor, this wouldn't have happen."_

A few minutes later, the young lad couldn't sit there and wait so he decided to follow Mr. Ichijou to Karen's room.

"I'm so sorry Mr.Ichijou, right now I can't be certain as to when will she awake, since her body was terribly been injured by the accident. We may not know if she will wake up tomorrow, next week, next year, after ten years or even never." The doctor advised.

Kyousuke who was eavesdropping at the door was so shocked and came running to Karen. He shook Karen's body. "Karen wake up, you father is here already! Isn't that you have always wanted! Wake up! You said you wouldn't leave me, you said we'll always stay together so please wake up…! Wwaakee…uppp!" the golden haired boy burst into tears and hugged Karen so hard. He waited for her to response by hugging him in return but he didn't get any sign of her moving.

Mr. Ichijou stopped him from shaking Karen and held his shoulders. Kyousuke ran outside the hospital. He ran till he had lost air and grasping for it. He never stopped and he's eyes were blurred because of his tears. He can't stop crying and running. He felt that he's whole world was gone. He's heart was burning hot deep inside him.

As he was running by, he saw the ice cream parlor they went yesterday. He suddenly felt an urge to go inside. As he entered a man approached him and gave him a jewelry box.

"Aren't you the guy from yesterday with that cute girl? Your friend left this, I was supposed to return it to her but you two have gone already. "The kind man explained.

Kyousuke didn't know what to feel while he was holding the jewelry box. He had mixed emotions. He didn't know if he should be angry, frustrated or feel pathetic. He was stunned as the words of the man keep on repeating in his ears. _"Your friend left this, I was supposed to return it to her but you two have gone already."_

He walked and ran. He was like a stray dog. He was half unconscious wandering around the city. He didn't know where to go but Karen's face keeps on showing on his mind.

"_Promise, I would treasure it and guard it with my whole life"_

The young lad kept on crying till he's eyes got swollen as he remembered the day he gave the jewelry box to the girl he truly cherished.

* * *

**Karen and Kyousuke were kinda ooc in this fan fic. Is it alright? Sorry for the wrong grammar and please do review.**


End file.
